Viva la Vida: Pillars of Salt and Pillars of Sand
by 4evahpluva17
Summary: The last of the Viva la Vida series. Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Romilda Vane and Lisa Limm are put on trial for their assualt on Rita Skeeter creating even more drama. Of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Viva la Vida: Pillars of Salt and Pillars of Sand**

**a/n: This is the last in the Viva la Vida series (I hope) but I really do appreciate those who were there at the beginning and those who latched on later too! Its funny cuz this started out as just something to write and it's become a full on drama. Typical. **

**Review for me! And enjoy!**

**Chapter One **

Lucius Malfoy rocked back and forth in the corner of his cell in Azkaban. He was a very different Lucius than he was before his time in the Wizarding prison. The long white-blonde hair that always looked clean and neat was now a matted stringy mess. His gray eyes had become dark stormy pools of nothingness.

The changed man spent his days (or could they be everlasting nights?) staring blankly into space, the more horrific events in his life dispersing throughout his brain. His time spent this way was hardly interrupted except for the arrival of new prisoners and the release of them. By now, Lucius had stopped pressing his face against the bars of his cell, a vague, vague hope inside him that maybe he'd be chucked out because his cell was needed. But as his wish was continually denied he'd lost all sight of anything happy.

So when a piercing shriek rang through the dank chamber, Lucius didn't flinch in acknowledgment. But the shrieking continued.

"_MY BABY! NOT MY BABY! OHHHH DRACO, HOW COULD YOU?! OHH, DRACO!" _

Lucius flinched at the name being bellowed across the prison. He knew that name and that voice was familiar. It took a while for these things to connect, meanwhile the shouts turned into sobs.

A long swoosh of robes walked passed Lucius' cell. He crawled over to the bars, and reached out a hand tugging on the robes before they were completely out of reach.

The man turned around. It was the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He looked at Lucius with boredom.

"Watch it, Malfoy," the Minister said in his slow deep voice.

"Minister, what was my wife screaming about?"

Shacklebolt pulled a copy of _Witch Weekly _from inside his robes and threw it between the cell bars.

"Your son."

Lucius read through the contents to find his son's name and flipped to the page. His face twisted at the sight of what appeared to be his son lip-locked with Harry Potter.

The prisoner threw the magazine back at the Minister.

"That is no son of mine."

-:-

For the first time in a long time Draco sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall for breakfast. His appetite hadn't necessarily been restored but to be honest he was sick of lying in bed for days. It made him feel even more pathetic than he already was. And he knew Blaise was right, he was being a coward.

The poor Slytherin nibbled on a piece of toast and stared at his plate as to not have to look at anyone. But his _If I can't see you, you can't see me _ploy didn't work.

Someone sat across from him, he could feel their waiting eyes.

"Hi Pans," he said without looking up.

When he did he reeled back for a second. Maybe that wasn't Pans. The girl that sat in front of him had long sleek black hair and did not bore the regular worried-puppy look Pansy always had on her face. In fact she looked halfway erotic.

"Pansy?"

"Hello, Draco. It's good to see you in public again," she smiled a real smile that made her eyes sparkle even in their darkness.

"What…." Draco thought to say, _What happened to you? _But Pansy would take great offense.

"I know I look different. I've been having really intense sessions…er with my peer therapist and he says that a change can sometimes get you through heartache."

Draco was lost on "peer therapist". The blonde just gaped at his friend in bewilderment.

"_What_?"

"Alright, I'm just going to get it all out, Daniel said that was the best way to handle this." She took a deep breath then said, "Look, finding out about you and Potter hit me hard, it hit everyone pretty thoroughly but I just always thought you and I were meant to be. But Daniel has helped me _a lot _so I'm getting over it, and now I'm a new woman!" All of this was said very fast and was ended with a smile.

"Who…who is Daniel?" was all Draco could think to ask.

"My peer therapist."

"They have peer therapists? At this school?"

"Well it's only just started but I find the program to be _very _helpful."

Draco just stared at this changed girl with his lips slightly parted.

"But," Pansy continued clasping her hands together, "it's really refreshing to see you out of the dorm. And I hope that you do resolve this with Potter because you two have a lot to talk about."

She patted Draco's arm then got up and left the Great Hall.

He'd lost his appetite again. His mind was reeling and it gave him an unpleasant light-headed feeling. The Slytherin felt like everything was whirring past him too far out of his reach for him to grasp them and figure it all out.

He put his hands over his eyes to try and make the light headedness go away. It took a minute but he finally came back into mind stability.

What really got to him though was that Pansy insisted that him and Potter had things to discuss. No. They had nothing to discuss.

-:-

Hermione sat back on the couch with a huff. She felt so worn and tired. The thought of the trial made her insides writhe in anger; at the prospect of not being able at all to win. And what would it matter that Skeeter had written lies? It was no excuse to assault the vile woman.

And then Professor McGonagall trying to parent her. If she'd been herself probably, she would've appreciated the elder woman's concern but something about it made Hermione angry.

There was nothing wrong with her, she was just genuinely sick of Skeeter's ridiculous reports.

But then again why had she reacted the way she did?

Ruffled and confused, the young witch tore away from the couch and made to exit the portrait hole but before she could reach it Ron burst through looking happy as a clam.

"Hello, 'Mione!"

Hermione bitterly wondered why he was so chipper.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing her complete lack of enthusiasm. He wrapped her up in his arms but his girlfriend remained limp and unresponsive.

"Hermione?"

She sighed heavily.

Then Ron took her hand and led her to the boy's dormitory. "Get some privacy," he explained quickly. But no one in the common room was even paying attention to them, too wrapped up in their own affairs.

Hermione felt a slight adrenaline rush at Ron's forcefulness and became slightly curious as to what he was thinking.

In the empty dorms Ron led her to his four-poster and sat her down. He sat close next to her and said, "You worried about London?"

Hermione nodded looking down at her hands enfolded by Ron's in her lap.

They were silent then.

"I just – Harry's been through enough and with Skeeter being a snit and a half I just snapped."

Ron nodded in understanding, "I know."

"Thank you…for understanding."

"Of course," Ron said softly pushing away a lock of Hermione's hair from her face.

Then he leaned in and sealed his lips over Hermione's, lightly at first but then Hermione pulled him closer and kissed him more vigorously and passionately than ever before.

Ron gently pushed Hermione back down on the bed and looked at the beautiful girl beneath him. "It's going to be okay."

Hermione smiled, "I know."

She pulled his head down to hers and let herself go, not thinking of anything other than what she was doing right then.

-:-

Blaise did a double take when he saw Draco walk out of the Great Hall after dinner.

"Draco?" he asked as if he wasn't sure that, that was really his blonde haired friend.

The Slytherin looked at him but did not respond.

"You're….you're alive!"

"Not now, Blaise."

"What do you mean not now? You disappeared for almost a week. It's good to see you!"

Draco rolled his eyes but Blaise scooped him up in a suffocating bear hug anyway. But when he didn't return the gesture Blaise pulled back, "You really need to get out of this depression because there's no reason for you to be _this _upset."

Draco wrestled himself from Blaise, irritated.

"Maybe you should see a peer therapist."

Draco threw up his hands. "What is this peer counseling business?!"

-:-

On his way back to the Slytherin common room, a handsome almost frightening looking eagle owl swooped down in front of Draco almost causing a collision.

"Merlin!" Draco shouted furiously twisting himself away from the bird.

The owl stuck out his claw to reveal a Ministry of Magic letter, with the seal neatly holding it closed.

Eyebrows furrowed, Draco took the letter and the owl fluttered away.

The Slytherin waited until he entered the common room and sat in front of the fire before he opened it.

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy, _

_I have taken upon myself to personally inform you of a tragic event. Last night, within the Azkaban prison your mother ended her life in the most horrific of ways. She committed the act upon reading an article by Rita Skeeter from the well known magazine _Witch Weekly. _(Note that she asked me to send her any updates on you while she was imprisoned.) _

_Your father Lucius, has made arrangements for her to be buried in a private cemetery. He also said her sister Andromeda would take care of all plans for her. _

_I give you my deepest sympathy, Mr. Malfoy, my deepest. _

_With this burden of information, I hate to be the barer of continuous bad news but also upon the reading of Skeeter's article your father issued a Decree of Disownment. _

_He told me to send all of the Disownment documentations for you to read and sign. The documents include all of his requests. To send these documents back to the Ministry it is required that you bring them personally with permission from Headmistress McGonagall. _

_Again I am sorry for your loss. _

_With Sincerity, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Minister of Magic


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast on Thursday morning listlessly, his eyes watching his feet. He could still hear the whispers and murmurs that crept up behind his back as if he couldn't hear them.

He sat down at the Gryffindor table alone. Without looking at anyone he scooped up porridge into his bowl and snagged a piece of toast from the rack floating just barely within his reach.

At the exact moment when Harry spooned up his porridge and brought it to his mouth, a flourish of red hair swung in front of him. It could only be Ginny Weasley.

"Harry," she said solemnly, "have you seen this?"

The red haired girl spread out the _Daily Prophet_ in front of him. Harry put his spoonful back into its bowl and examined the newspaper. _Suicide within walls of Azkaban, _read the headline.

Harry looked up at Ginny in disbelief.

"Keep reading," she urged him.

Harry read aloud, "_A day ago, prisoner Narcissa Malfoy – _wow! – _brutally ended her life at the knowledge of her son Draco Malfoy's preferred snogging partner. The distressed woman always asking for information on her son's well being was surprised to hear that the young Malfoy was mentioned in the commonly read magazine _Witch Weekly. _Once reading the article by the talented Rita Skeeter she continuously bellowed across the chamber begging for contradiction. The way in which Mrs. Malfoy ended her life has not yet been revealed for it's brutality, but she will be buried in a private cemetery by her sister Andromeda Black…_This is awful, Ginny!"

"Keep reading, I know."

The Chosen One scanned the rest of the article when the words _Disownment_ and _Draco_ popped out at him. He finished reading with his jaw practically hitting the table.

"Awful isn't it?" Ginny said.

"This has gone too far. I…I can't believe this."

"Just when he was starting to enter public again, no one's seen him since after dinner yesterday."

Harry held his forehead with his hands. For all the reasons in the world, he blamed none other than himself.

-:-

Hermione rolled over in her sleep, now facing an intense ray of light. Her lazy eyes fluttered open to the window that faced her four-poster. She sighed content trying to remember why she felt so…_good_.

Then as if to tell her why, a body shifted next to her.

Ron.

She shot up from her lying position, the sheets falling from her chest, which she just now realized was bare. Hermione was a new woman this morning, and as she looked at her clock, a very late one as well.

The witch shoved Ron awake next to her in earnest.

"Mmm?" he moaned rolling over and immediately shielding his eyes from the light.

"Ron wake up! Our first class is almost halfway through!" Hermione told him in that worried voice.

Her loving boyfriend sat up next to her and idly kissed his way up her back.

Almost losing herself, Hermione closed her eyes and smiled. Flashes of the night before flickered across her mind…but then she came to her senses.

"Ron, we really…really should get to class…don't want to miss…anything..."

Ron pulled his girlfriend closer, their body heat mingling, their skin brushing against each other's. Hermione completely forgot why she was freaking out in the first place when Ron started sucking on her neck.

Maybe she could miss a class.

Or two.

Or three.

-:-

Ginny, having skipped lunch to catch up on homework, sat alone in the common room. She'd been very focused until she heard footsteps clomping down the girls' staircase. Ginny looked up to see Hermione and Ron hastily shoving themselves into their robes.

Ginny's eyebrows nearly got lost in her bangs.

"Oh, hey Gin," Ron, oblivious, said and left the common room looking smug as ever.

The red head looked to Hermione then, waiting for an explanation.

Hermione just stood at the bottom of the winding staircase turning redder by the second. She fumbled to button her shirt and get her robes on correctly.

"Hello Gin."

"Er, hello, Hermione…"

"Doing homework? How long have you been in here?"

Ginny cut skeptical eyes at her friend, "…Since the start of lunch," she told Hermione. "Why?"

At this Hermione turned positively maroon.

"Well," she gulped.

"Have a little shag did you?" Ginny asked with causality, turning back to work and scratching out an answer.

In a whoosh, the bushy haired witch clambered into the seat across from Ginny. The working girl looked up in surprise at Hermione whose eyes were practically popping from their sockets.

"Did you hear us?" she asked frantically. "Were we loud?"

"Oh…my…no, Hermione I…"

"I warned him about a Silencing Spell but he just kept..."

At this Ginny had to interrupt. She put up both hands to silence Hermione.

"As happy as I am for you 'Mione, I really don't want details, alright?"

Hermione swallowed back her words and nodded.

Ginny put down her hands and smiled. "Was it good?"

Hermione's head dropped onto the table then she said, "I can't even begin to describe."

-:-

"Where have you been all day?" Blaise chastised.

Ron stretched his long arms and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on a stack of books resting on the desk before him. The smug boy didn't even care that Madame Pince would flip a shit if she saw.

"I was spending quality time with Hermione, you know…" Ron grinned.

"You arse! Have you even seen the _Prophet_ today?"

"No, why?"

"Look."

Blaise took the paper from inside his pocket and tossed it to the Gryffindor. Ron unrolled it; his eyes grew large at the headline. As he read, he came out of his lax position, and he sat upright with his feet planted firmly on the stone floor.

"Oh, man," he breathed in awe.

"Draco hasn't been seen all day, I don't even know if he's in the dorms but he's not going to be able to handle this on top of everything else," Blaise commented sternly but with a slight hint of worry.

"His father is actually disowning him? I didn't know people really did that," Ron said flipping to the rest of the article on page four.

"It's rare but it can be done."

"Oh, Merlin."

"I know."

-:-

After dinner that evening, Professor McGonagall had summoned Ginny, Romilda, Hermione, Lisa, Harry, Ron and Draco up to her office. They all stood before her now looking particularly grim, Draco, the most downcast of them all.

"Mr. Malfoy if you would wait outside while I have a word with your classmates," the Headmistress said in a rare soft voice.

The Slytherin swiftly turned and walked out of the office. Once the door shut behind him McGonagall spoke again, "Now as you are all due in London tomorrow morning I thought I'd explain what the plan is. You'll all meet in the Entrance Hall at 6:00 sharp where you'll be taking a Portkey that will lead you straight to the Atrium of the Ministry. I of course will accompany you. Any questions?"

The students just stared at the Headmistress with looks of self pity.

"Now ladies, mind that you tell the truth and try not to fight it. Tell the Wizengamot exactly what happened, same for you two, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. Stick to the truth."

Silence continued to spew from the students.

"Well then, your dismissed. Remember, Entrance Hall, 6:00 sharp. And tell Mr. Malfoy he can come in now."

With that the six of them left the office and didn't even acknowledge Draco. He got the message though and went into the office.

"Have a sit Mr. Malfoy."

Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and a chair soared gracefully in front of her desk. Draco tentatively walked toward it and sat down. He looked down at his hands shaking in his lap. The poor boy found it hard to look at anyone therefore he wound up hanging his head.

"You will be accompanied by a Ministry official to sign your papers. He'll meet you in here at 8:00 and you'll Portkey to the Ministry."

"Is that all?" Draco asked in a small voice not his own.

"Yes, you may go."

Draco got up and held his composure all the way to the door until McGonagall called, "Oh and Malfoy!"

He turned around.

"I'm so sorry dear."

Draco nodded. He could feel himself choking up and his eyes stinging. He left the office and once the lock clicked behind him he collapsed to the floor not able to hold back his tears any longer.

* * *

prepare yourselves for some drama in the chapters to come! REVIEW FOR MEH!


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Forgive me for taking over a year to get this out…I do sincerely apologize because I hate when people abandon their work but I am back. **

**I don't own this. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3 **

Snape did not offer Draco any words of comfort or condolence as the two of them walked silently through the bustling atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Draco, though, was barely aware of the silence. People rushed passed not even paying attention to him. Every so often someone stopped to speak with Snape but he would cut the conversation short and they continued to the other end of the long hall. There they reached a large gold desk with a portly looking man reading the _Prophet _with a bored expression. He didn't acknowledge the pair when they walked up.

"Ahem," Snape said in his monotonous tone of voice.

The man looked up. Once he saw who Snape was with he sat up straight looking as if he was trying to seem important.

"How may I help you sir?" he asked in a business-like sort of way.

"We have an appointment with the Minister," Snape said flatly.

The receptionist looked down at what must have been an appointment book and nodded.

"Right. Take the lift to the forth floor. I'll let the Minister know you're on your way."

Draco followed Snape through the lift right next to the desk. Snape pressed the fourth button from the bottom and they shot immediately upward.

"You know Draco," Snape said speaking his first words to him, "everything…everything will be alright." Draco looked at Snape who looked awkward and uncomfortable. This, Draco knew, was Snape's attempt at being sympathetic. It was almost funny, so out of character.

Draco looked away and nodded.

Once the lift reached the fourth floor the two walked down a winding corridor with many twists and turns. Finally they reached a pair of double doors made of the finest oak with a cherry finish. A brass plate read _Kingsley Shacklebolt Minister of Magic. _

Snape knocked and the Minister's voice bellowed, "Come in!"

The doors opened without anyone having touched them, to a vast room with a high ceiling. Kingsley was at his desk writing furiously.

"Snape, Mr. Malfoy, have a seat, I'll be with you in a moment."

They sat in high, wing-backed chairs and waited for just a few moments before the Minister gave them his full attention.

"Alright. Draco, I have the papers you need to sign right here. I read it over and it claims you will no longer have any access to the vault in Gringotts nor will you own the Manor."

Draco sucked in his breath.

"Do you accept these terms?"

_No. _

"Yes."

Kingsley nodded and pushed the papers forward along with a quill and a bottle of ink. Biting hard on his lips as he did so, Draco dipped the quill unsteadily into the ink and signed his full name. A name that now claimed no type of importance.

-:-

When McGonagall had told the group that they were leaving at six, Ron assumed the trial was at 7:00; but he came to find as did the rest of them, that they would each first individually give personal reports on the matter at hand. For the interviewer this had to be most tedious, Ron sympathized, hearing the same thing over and over.

It wasn't until about 8:30 that they were escorted to a courtroom far away from the lively activity of the Ministry. The room was circular, the Wizengamot seated high from the floor. In the middle of the room a long unstable looking bench floated in the air level with the Wizengamot.

Suddenly four screams pierced the air as Hermione, Ginny, Romilda and Lisa were levitated onto the floating bench. Ron and Harry were escorted to sit furthest from the Wizengamot almost hidden.

Ron sat, his hands in his lap, twiddling his thumbs. He nervously looked at Hermione willing her to be okay. From his position he could tell she was nervous. Ron looked over to Harry who looked like he was trying to hold himself from getting sick all over the place. He looked back up at the Wizengamot waiting for the Minister to say something.

Then the door burst open and none other than Rita Skeeter stalked in.

A tinkling laugh then, "So sorry I'm late Minister, there was a…a misunderstanding with the times." She grinned. She too was whisked into the air and sat on a lone bench next to Romilda, Hermione, Lisa and Ginny.

-:-

Hermione clenched her fists and stared at the vile woman unabashedly.

"Of course. Now," Kingsley started, "we'll start by Ms. Skeeter explaining to the Wizengamot exactly what happened…."

"Of course Minister." The witch assumed a smug expression and adjusted herself on the bench, smoothing her robes as if gathering her bearings. "Now in my opinion, sir it is very clear these four ladies are obviously guilty and deserve to pay for the damage they've inflicted upon my aging figure...Luckily though St. Mungo's has been just excellent otherwise I could have been much worse off."

Kingsley sighed almost bored and said, "The Wizengamot wishes to hear facts, Miss Skeeter, not your opinions. So please….facts, Miss Skeeter."

Skeeter quirked an eyebrow at the Minister of Magic clearly displeased at being interrupted. Alas, she continued, "It's simple Minister. Upon entering Hogwarts School I was attacked by these four girls! And their motives might I say are also clear! They're jealous that Potter is not interested in a single one of them, and they had to find out through my works!"

"Your work?" Hermione shouted, beside herself. "Your utter lies and schemes Rita Skeeter! You have no business in Hogwarts anyway!"

The journalist looked maliciously to Hermione her eyes flashing behind her black spectacles. "You are the main one you vicious girl! You've always clung to Potter like a pathetic little parasite. Of course you would be jealous and heartbroken. You put Ginny Weasley to shame."

Hermione was so red hot with anger she was shaking. She could feel the grasp of Ginny's hand next to her on her arm; she gripped hard enough for Hermione to not reply to Skeeter's accusation.

"That's enough," Kingsley said pointedly, though a member of the Wizengamot raised her hand.

"Could you make it clear why exactly you all attacked Miss Skeeter?" she asked curiously, her lips pursed, eyebrows raised in question.

"Because that entire article she wrote was a lie. Harry and Malfoy are not snogging buddies!" Hermione said defensively. Her heart pounded at the sly look Skeeter was giving her.

"Why don't you ask him yourself Granger? Did you bother to do that before?"

Hermione just stared hard at the woman.

"Harry, dear," Skeeter sang turning around to see him far below her. "Why don't you tell them?"

Harry glared but said nothing. Hermione stared at him realizing, she hadn't asked him. She assumed it was rubbish on principle, but of course she had a right to, this was Skeeter they were talking about. But the rough glare and Harry's closed mouth told her otherwise. Her heart pounded against her chest until the Minister said, "This trial has nothing to do with Potter's personal life. It is only concerning the fact that you Miss Rita Skeeter claim that these four girls attacked you. Girls?" Kingsley looked at them. "Did you or did you not?"

Hermione, Ginny, Lisa and Romilda said defeated, "Yes."

"Then. You each split the cost of Miss Skeeter's medical bill which comes out to be three hundred Galleons. You each are to pay Skeeter 75 Galleons. This session is now concluded," Kingsley rapped his gavel against his podium and the defense and prosecution were both lowered to the ground.

-:-

Ginny knew in the end they would have to pay but she had inwardly hoped that nothing had actually happened, that it was all a dream.

It wasn't though.

As soon as her feet touched the cold stone floor, she dashed out of the room, surpassing her parents who had been outside the room eagerly awaiting the verdict and locked herself in the nearest bathroom.

She couldn't even cry; what was the point? She assaulted Rita Skeeter and there was no getting passed it.

"Ginny?"

Lisa had entered the bathroom without her realizing it. She came out of the stall and looked at her friend. Very quietly Lisa said, "My parents told yours that…that they could cover your share…so you don't have to worry anymore."

It was then that Ginny began to cry. Lisa came over to Ginny and hugged her. She didn't even care that her tears made her robes damp on the shoulder. It didn't matter.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: This (sadly) is the last and final chapter of the Viva la Vida series! I hate to have to end it but alas. Thank you to all who read from the beginning and to all the reviews I received! Please let me know what you all thought of the ending, I've had it in mind for such a long time and I'm glad to finally get it out. **

**As always I don't own Harry Potter, nor the lyrics used for all the titles. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4 **

Colin muttered the password to get into his last H.P.L.U. meeting. With a deep breath he stepped into the room. Everyone was all a flutter, talking only of course, of one Harry Potter. Once the young boys realized Colin had entered, they gathered in the usual semi- circle still talking animatedly.

Colin took his place in the high-back chair in front of the fire facing away from it and towards the H.P.L.U. members. Taking a deep breath, he called the meeting to order.

"Good evening, boys."

They looked at him somewhat concerned; for he normally addressed them in a much more positive tone. The room quieted so only the crackle of the fire could be heard about the sound of the young boys waiting with baited breath.

"I called this meeting tonight to inform you all…" Colin closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't do this…how could he up and leave something so important to him?

The H.P.L.U. members took his loss for words to mean grave news regarding their hero.

"Is Harry ill?"

"Should we send him flowers?"

"Chocolates?"

"How about we do a field trip to the Infirmary to visit him!"

Colin ceased their questions with a wave of his hand.

"No, no, Potter is fine. Perfect health. I called this meeting tonight to tell you all that I am…removing myself from the Club."

-:-

Joel Hand's eyes grew wide as Galleons. Colin was leaving.

This certainly meant he'd finally have the chance to take over H.P.L.U. and run it the way it ought to be.

While everyone was asking Colin why he was leaving, Joel was fantasizing about a new and improved H.P.L.U. under his control. There would be more surprise guests, every week in fact. And he would most definitely encourage the boys to interact more with Potter so other members could hear testimonials and hopefully before the year is out an appearance by the Chosen One himself….

Ah, Joel thought, the possibilities.

-:-

Oddly, Colin did feel better, like a new man taking a step in the right direction.

He headed to the Great Hall for a bit of dinner. He noticed almost instantly, out of habit, Harry, Ron and Hermione at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to him. _Shake it off, Colin, _he told himself. Head held high, he walked straight passed the trio instead of sneaking a look at the Chosen One as he normally would have.

The newly improved sixth year spotted Ginny a little ways down. She was furiously scribbling on a rather lengthy bit of parchment, a plate of food next to her, untouched. Colin sat across from his red headed friend. It was the first time he'd seen her since before the trial.

"Hey Gin," he spoke tentatively. "How was it? The trial?"

She looked up at him with a very mild expression. A nod or two, then, "We have to pay of course, Skeeter's medical bills." Ginny pushed the parchment aside and continued. "You know something weird though?"

Colin felt as though he knew what was coming…

"Lisa's family offered to pay my share of the medical bill," she leaned forward she said this looking at Colin seriously.

He nodded knowingly.

She leaned back and quirked an eyebrow, lips pursed. "You knew?"

He nodded again, "As soon as she found out you all were being sued she wrote her parents about paying for you. She wanted to help."

-:-

Ginny felt her cheeks flame up. She felt downright embarrassed; especially sitting there in front of Colin. She bit her lip getting an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure if she was going to cry or throw up. Maybe both.

Without an explanation, Ginny got up and tore away from the Great Hall. She somehow got to Gryffindor Tower but she definitely didn't remember getting there. It was if her body was on autopilot.

Lisa was taking a nap, but Ginny didn't care. She walked importantly up to the sixth year girls' dormitory, though not exactly sure what she planned to say to Lisa. But before she could plan it she was in the dormitory and there was Lisa yawning and stretching from her nap.

"Hey, Gin," she yawned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Lisa."

"Yes?"

"Why'd you pay my part?"

Awake now, Lisa stood up and walked over to Ginny. Lisa was only about an inch taller. "Because I'm your friend Ginerva." She didn't sound offended. More so official.

"You think I couldn't handle it myself?" Ginny tried to sound strong and angry, even threw a hand to her hip. Lisa simply arched an eyebrow at her.

"You could thank me," Lisa said.

Ginny felt the odd feeling again, in the pit of her stomach. She was going to throw up or cry. Maybe both.

She cried.

Not big sloppy tears. Small timid ones, embarrassed ones. She couldn't stand crying in front of people and she kept doing it in front of Lisa. She hated it; seeming so weak and vulnerable. But at that moment she was exactly that and all she really wanted was for Lisa, whom she seemed to unravel in front of for some reason, to hold her. To work her magic and make everything good again.

Ginny looked at her feet as the timid tears slowly rolled down her cheeks; she could feel Lisa's stormy grey eyes on her, but she couldn't look up. She was afraid if she did she would keep unraveling until she was nothing at all.

-:-

Hermione had promised Hagrid that she would let him know absolutely everything about the trial. After dinner she could only persuade Ron to come with her.

"I'm just not in the mood," Harry had claimed.

Strangely, Hermione didn't feel the need to push it.

At Hagrid's, Hermione and Ron helped him peel potatoes for soup. Hermione talked a mile a minute mostly criticizing Rita Skeeter.

"Did they charge 'er wit fake writins?" Hagrid asked gruffly.

Hermione looked uncomfortably to Ron then, but he, thinking fast said, "The Minister tried to keep everything on task actually, he said we were there for one purpose."

Hagrid shook his head angrily. "She ough ter be locked up. I'm glad you pummeled her, Hermione. A bit out o' character but well deserved!"

Hermione quieted at Hagrid's comment but he was completely oblivious as he growled on and on about the lives Rita Skeeter had singly-handedly ruined.

Out of character, Hagrid had said; and he was right. The only other time the young witch had every hurt another person physically was when she had punched Draco Malfoy in the nose. Only then she hadn't been punished.

"Ya know Hermione? Yer a good friend to have around." Hermione looked at Hagrid then. "In the name o' friendship you can do some damage, eh?"

Hagrid laughed his big belly laugh. Ron joined in too.

In the name of friendship. She thought back to when McGonagall tried to counsel her. She had just been genuinely angry; everyone had tried to make it seem as if she had acted the way she did on account of something much more complex than that.

She looked at Ron who was still chuckling. She smiled at him and then he kissed her right on the mouth in front of Hagrid, who was still shaking with laughter.

-:-

"Draco darling, it will really help. You see it worked wonders for me. I'm a new woman!" Pansy beamed. Blaise nodded on her behalf.

Draco sighed. He had to admit, Pans looked great with her sleek hair and her newly positive attitude was sort of contagious. Really and truly the Slytherin had nothing to lose.

"Draco honey," Pansy sat next to him on the couch of the Slytherin common room looking concerned. "You have gone through quite an ordeal in such a short amount of time. I'm sure you have bottled up feelings that you need to express. It's not good to keep things inside."

Draco rubbed his hands over his face in irritation. He hated when Pansy was right. He also didn't like hearing anything about his current situation, so why would he want to talk to a complete stranger about it?

"Mate, you don't know 'til you try," Blaise offered.

Pansy nodded.

"I'll sleep on it."

Draco rose quickly from the couch and retreated to the dormitory where he paced. Draco didn't normally pace but alas there he was, pacing. He shook his head several times, twirled his wand, threw off his robes; but he hadn't come to a conclusion.

If he went to see a peer therapist it could wind up being someone unacceptable like Hannah Abbott or Neville Longbottom. Merlin. Then again, what did he have to lose?

He supposed…it couldn't hurt.

-:-

"Oh, Harry, it couldn't hurt, could it?" Hermione said passively.

"Yeah mate. I already set up an appointment for you, so you can't really say no anyway," Ron said spreading jam on his toast.

Harry's jaw dropped. He looked at his best friend incredulously. _What the hell, _he thought. Who did Ron think he was, making unnecessary appointments for him? And Hermione! Just letting him!

"I don't think so," Harry declared defiantly.

"I think it'll really do you some good Harry. You went through quite an ordeal here. Talking out how you feel is always best," Hermione offered good-naturedly, he knew. But honestly, he had nothing he wanted to say… Well he had things to say just he preferred to keep them to himself.

As if she could read his mind Hermione continued, "You can't hide your feelings forever, Harry." She quirked an eyebrow at him.

She knew.

But how could she know. Was his love for Draco really that obvious? It…it couldn't be. After all it wasn't until yesterday at the trial that Hermione even realized that the picture was real, that he, Harry had voluntarily snogged Draco Malfoy.

Harry felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. It was suddenly very warm in the Great Hall; especially since Hermione continued to gaze at him knowingly.

The raven-haired boy let out a sigh, "Who's my therapist, then?"

"Dunno," Ron said thickly. "All I know is you're supposed to go to the second floor, first classroom to your left at…" he checked his watch, "…now."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at Ron, his mouth slightly parted.

"Well go on then," Hermione harried him. She even waved her hands, indicating him to _shoo. _

Feeling somewhat bossed he got up abandoning his breakfast and trudged, slowly, to the second floor. Thrice, he almost turned around deeming the whole "peer therapy" extremely stupid. What was the point?

But he kept seeing Hermione's knowing expression.

At the first door on the left Harry took a deep breath and opened the door…

"Malfoy?"

"What are you doing here Potter?" Malfoy hopped off the desk he'd been sitting on and strode over to Harry looking quite menacing.

The Gryffindor considered turning around and closing the door then punching the hell out of Ron.

"I…er…"

"Oh…Merlin!" Malfoy smacked his forehead with his hand. "That bastard!"

Malfoy looked at Harry blankly for a moment then proclaimed, "I'm leaving." He tried to skirt around him but Harry blocked the door.

"Move, Potter."

"Wait…maybe we…maybe we should talk about this…"

Harry figured if this was love Malfoy couldn't walk away. He'd at least listen to him.

Malfoy glared at Harry. He was slightly taller than the Gryffindor and pierced him with his silver gaze. He was so close Harry thought he was going to kiss him. Instead he rolled his eyes and turned around with a huff, walking further into the abandoned classroom.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, _So this is love, _he thought.

Malfoy put his hands on his hips, his back still turned to Harry.

With difficulty Harry told him that he was sorry. "For everything. All the humiliation. And I'm really sorry, especially about your parents."

Malfoy whipped around then. "Fuck. You. Harry."

Harry should've known this wouldn't be easy.

"Fuck you. You know why? 'Cause if you hadn't decided to grow a fucking dick and to fuck everything that looked at you we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well…maybe we wouldn't realize either how we felt…" Harry started timidly, but Malfoy cut him off. He rolled his eyes and made a _tch_ sound.

"What is it with Gryffindors and talking about fucking emotions? There is nothing else you need to say besides 'sorry' and since you did I think we're done."

He started for the door but Harry stood up straight now, confident.

"No, Malfoy. You can't ignore what you've been feeling these past few weeks. You have feelings for me, I know it," Harry stared unblinkingly at him.

"I don't," Malfoy breathed icily.

On impulse Harry pulled Malfoy to him by the collar of his robes and without thinking, kissed the blonde. His lips tasted so familiar. So Malfoy.

It took a while for the Slytherin to relax but when he did he put his hands on either side of Harry's face and kissed him back, the way he used to.

Harry let himself succumb to the heat of Malfoy's body as it pressed hard against him.

Malfoy pulled away panting roughly.

"Maybe I do…" he said.

Harry smiled and tackled him to the ground.

-:-

"See," Blaise said, recoiling his Extendable Ear, "and you thought we couldn't get them back together."

"Of course not," Ron replied recoiling his and Hermione's Extendable Ear as well. "After all that? I thought they were a lost cause."

Hermione shook he head.

"I can't believe this was you two from the start," she said disbelievingly.

"I know, genius, right?" Ron put his arm around his girlfriend as Blaise laughed at Ron's smugness.

The three left the corridor commenting on what a shame it was that they hadn't thought of this earlier.


End file.
